


Ruckus

by Immerghensi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: Yeosang finds theWhich Ateez Member is Your SoulmateQuiz and there is great poly ruckus in KQ.





	Ruckus

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the [ quiz ](https://www.soompi.com/article/1328138wpp/quiz-which-ateez-member-is-your-soulmate)  
I got Mingi!

The videos only autoplay for half a second as he scrolls past all the updates he missed on Twitter. Everyone’s been editing clips and creating fanart and posting memes and while it’s all fun, there are only so many hours in Yeosang’s day and it takes _so_ long to sift through.

Which isn’t to say he doesn’t appreciate Atiny doing the literal Most for them!

It’s just….

_Wow_, are they prolific!

His thumbnail _tap tap taps_ against the screen past what feels like miles of posts. After a while, he’d stopped feeling so guilty about skipping some since he was seeing repeats and retweets, but every once in a while, he’d find an original and check it out.

His brain only registers what it is after he’s scrolled past it. It looked professional, like a giveaway, but hold up- what they could be giving away? They’re preparing for a comeback, which means that the original hype has died down from their last release and by now, everyone who wanted an album has one and everyone who wasn’t planning on getting one is sick of hearing from the people who did. The post slides in the other direction until he reaches the banner. Yeosang brings the screen closer to read the tiny text in the periphery of the main info wallpaper.

_Which Ateez Member is your Soulmate?_

His eyebrow quirks up (involuntarily, of course)- he isn’t one to believe in such things as soulmates, he thinks the concept was fabricated to fuel the film industry- but he looks around and doesn’t see anyone, stills himself and doesn’t hear anyone, and thinks ‘what’s the harm?’.

Looking through the questions, it asks him to pick between different images. There’s some algorithm funneling him down a long road of if-else statements, but the questions like ‘Which do you like more, Illusion or Wave?’ (he picks both) and ‘What do you do if you’ve had a bad day?’ (he picks cuddles, because usually Wooyoung or Yunho or Hongjoong or Seonghwa or San or Jongho or Mingi or a mix of the bunch will cuddle him, and that always makes him feel better) don’t hint to one member or another so he’s actually quite curious who he’ll get.

The next one is especially difficult though. Would he rather visit Paris? But Berlin is so cool too… and Budapest! Aish, decisions, decisions…. If there were a ‘travel the world’ option, that would make things easier, but how is he supposed to pick Stockholm when London and Milan are also options??? Not to mention Lisbon--

“Hey! Whatcha doin?” Cue, one entire Jung Wooyoung catapulting himself onto the couch beside him, body pressed into him as he tries to get a look at his screen, which Yeosang would much rather keep to himself. He presses the phone screen-down against his chest, his body shuffling to try to pull the attention off of it.

“I- uh- Just scrolling, y’know… through the internet.”

His eyebrows furrow, "Really?”

“Yes…?”

Wooyoung gives him an incredulous look. “There’s no way. What is it? Come on, you can tell me.”

Yeosang shakes his head. It’s silly, he knew it was silly going into it, but he was just too curious to stop himself. But if Wooyoung sees, he’ll probably laugh and that’s the last feeling he wants sitting with him.

“It’s nothing, honest.”

“Is it porn?”

“WOOYOUNG!!!” Yeosang sputters, flinging himself to cover his best friend’s mouth. “You can’t just say things like that!!!”

The hand is pulled away quickly, “But is it??? I mean it’s totally ok if it is, I’ll just leave you to it and you can go back to watching whatever tickles your pickle.”

“Oh my god, for the sake of world peace, _never_ say that again, it’s not-! I’m not-! It’s—” He feels his face heating up, and if he were wearing glasses, they would definitely be fogging. There’s only one way to convince him that this _isn’t _what it looks like. Yeosang heaves out a deep sigh and holds out his phone. “Here…”

Hiding his face in his hands, he can practically hear Wooyoung’s mental lightbulb turning on as he sees the website, then the title block, and then the question. But then seconds pass, and Yeosang should have had his <strike>shame</strike> phone returned to him by now but he’s still rolling in his anguish on the far end of the couch, half falling over the armrest in an attempt to put the maximum amount of distance between them.

“Are… Did you finish looking at it?” He peeks through his fingers.

“Mhmm, just sending the link to myself. I wanna take it.”

“Oh! That- yeah, ok.”

That... wasn't the answer he was expecting, but it's better outcome than him beating himself up for being a social catastrophe. It actually makes him feel a little warm on the inside knowing that Wooyoung wants to take this test-quiz-thing with him. There’s a little coin rattle noise on Wooyoung’s beat up iPhone which signals the release of Yeosang’s phone from his grasp.

They sit tangled together as they work through the questions. Wooyoung flies through the first few answers (how could anyone possibly pick between Wave and Illusion?), but gets caught up picking an idol group and then a meme when who else but a spritely San decides that now is a splendid time to go to the kitchen to get a snack even though they ate a few hours ago (he’s so energetic that he burns right through anything he eats, which results in him grazing or picking off other people’s plates) (no, Wooyoung hasn’t gotten his revenge for that time he stole a piece of Yeosang’s burger and then stole their plate of fries)(Not _YET_!). He plops down with a bag of chips (he sees a flashback of him ripping the bag open from the middle, but it’s far enough in the outer reaches of Wooyoung’s brain that he doesn’t physically cringe) and pulls out his phone.

“What are you guys doing? Are you playing something?” He pops a chip into his mouth, then pushes it into his cheek to ask, “Can I play?”

Yeosang’s eyes flick up from where he’s still stuck trying to pick the quality he appreciated most in someone else, then look away.

“It’s not a game, it’s… let me… there, sent!” Wooyoung’s words trail as he copies, pastes, and sends the message to San. A little _kerplunk_ sounds out of his phone, and after a minute, he violently does the ‘woah’, which means he must have seen the first question.

All three of them work through which image they prefer most out of the selections in a silence that would be unusual for them on any other given day. Yeosang finishes first, obviously, but Wooyoung is right behind him picking “My Way” as his song on repeat.

The butterflies in his stomach make like a silent disco as he watches the little blue loading ball circle around and around and around and finally—

“Yeosangie! I got you!!!” His mouth is split wide to allow for his loudness. Yeosang falls back into the cushions as the phone is shoved in his face, forcing him to stare down his own digital self. "I knew I would!”

Wooyoung does that smile, the one where his mouth opens all the way and his eyes disappear into happy crescents, and a pit drops in Yeosang’s stomach as he sees the distinct refocusing of attention onto him.

Wooyougn opens his mouth to ask-

“I got you!” San interjects, buying him a precious few seconds, “_Your prince charming is Wooyoung himself! His cheeky personality is what you need the most, and he will always make sure you are happy and confident as well! He knows how to act like a gentleman, and you adore being his princess for life_. Did ya hear that? I’m a princess!”

Wooyoung does some sickeningly sweet form of homegrown aegyo, and San rolls over to flop on top of him. There’s screaming, the good kind, and it fills the room with their rambunctious energy. San props himself up on his knees, but seeing Yeosang’s screen lit with the image of a member, he turns to him.

And Yeosang’s heart drops.

“Who did you get?” Yeosang’s mind races and crashes into a jumble of overlapping thoughts and lyrics and images as he searches for something, anything, to distract his friends with, but comes up empty-handed, and now that they’re both focused on him, the lack of answer only serves to fuel Wooyoung’s curiosity. “Who is it???”

He tries to go for the phone which only results in an impromptu wrestling match and at this rate, it isn’t looking good. The only thing left for him to do is to close out the webpage and be forced to start over, this time purposely picking different answers so he gets the one he wanted-

“Let me see!” San’s nimble fingers pluck the phone out of Yeosang’s grasp from where he was holding out to keep it as far away from his teammate as possible, but that plan is down the toilet. Wooyoung scrambles to be at his friend’s side.

“Your soulmate is San!” Wooyoung reads aloud, and Yeosang suddenly craves death. “_You love when your life is full of fun and adventure, and San is the perfect partner for all the things you want to do! He is carefree, makes you laugh no matter what, and won’t ever let you feel bad about yourself. The two of you could be that power couple everybody is jealous of_.”

Before he can finish the second sentence, San tumbles to the floor taking Yeosang with him for the express purpose of wrapping him up in a hug, and it feels like the world is coiled up in a big fuzzy blanket that he can’t shake and he can tell his cheeks and ears are turning a frightening shade of ‘embarrassment red’. He hides his face in his hands for the second time that day.

The breathless laughs die down. He feels San pull away. He feels the warmth of Wooyoung’s body crouching before him.

“Are you ok, Sangie?”

“Did you… _not_ want to get me?” San says and god, does it sound ten times worse when it’s coming out of his own mouth. He’s trying not to let it affect him, but how could it not? The 99 line were all so close- their whole group was so close- and maybe he didn’t return his feelings, but he would have hoped that Yeosang wasn’t _mortified_ at the thought of San suiting him well.

Yeosang doesn’t have time to mentally beat himself up over it because Wooyoung is trying to uncover his face and look him in the eyes. “Why are you so worried?”

“I felt bad that I didn’t get you because we’re best friends and you got me.” He mumbles. San breathes a sigh of relief.

“I got you, but San got me, and you got San, so now everyone has someone!”

The logic makes him feel a little better, but it’s mainly Wooyoung’s overflowing love for his members and the kisses that came with it that do the trick. The startled gasps turn into giggles and soon he’s laying flat like that time they did the Hala Hala Jackpot and everyone bit him. San lays behind him with one leg over him and the other sort of getting crushed and the spot where his chin rests on Yeosang’s shoulder feels tingly and warm.

“Wait wait wait I wanna read the one I got!” Wooyoung goes to zoom in on the description, but finds that it’s already gone. He quickly picks back through his path of eight questions, and out pops a fluffy-looking Yeosang wearing a choker being so cute and attractive (and many other adjectives) and his heart does a Thing. There had been a flash of worry crossing his mind that maybe this was randomly generated, and that even if he picked exactly the same answers, he wouldn’t get the same result, but the algorithm is all-powerful and he settles down in content. “Honest with you and full of support, Yeosang is your man!”

“Your man!” San crows, shaking Yeosang.

“_The two of you can share everything with each other, as he listens to everything you say and gives you the most useful advice ever. You truly trust him with your life_.”

The two of them coo over the boy, and they lay together in a heap holding onto one another so close that Wooyoung’s head ticks to the side at the tickling sensation from where Yeosang has his face buried in embarrassment.

They laugh some more, but then one of the other members is yelling and there’s some shouting about soulmates and San is running off. Yeosang is about to follow suit (he’s always been one to follow) but Wooyoung catches his hand.

“Hey Yeosang?” His bright demeanor looks more like a raincloud has infringed upon it, and Yeosang is obliged to stop.

“Yeah?”

“When we…. You know… coming from BigHit…”

“Aish, Wooyoung!” Yeosang rocks back on his heels. His body returns to a comfortable slouch from its ramrod straightness. “We made it, we’re here! We did it.”

Instead of the cheerful ‘hwaiting!’ he was expecting, the other boy looks down and nods to himself.

“Hey Yeosang?” he asks again, quieter, and there are words to be said here.

“Yeah?” There’s a long pause. His mouth is open but the words are stuck in his throat. For a moment, he isn’t sure if Wooyoung will say anything, but then he closes his mouth and smiles.

“I’m glad it was you.”

++

(San catapults into Hongjoong's room to see Mingi and Yunho wrapped up together in front of Jongho and Hongjoong, who are sitting on the bed, and Seonghwa, who is standing off to the side doing an unintentional Angry Bird cosplay.)

(Yunho got Mingi.)

(All of the other members got Yunho.)

(Except for Seonghwa. Seonghwa got himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love my poly babies, WooSanSang are super cute together. Goals right there.  
<10/19 asdfghjkl 100 of you liked this??? wowowow>  
Will fix errors as I find them!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Ruckus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311626) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree)


End file.
